borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elyse Booth
|image = File:Security Officer Booth Echo.png |imagewidth=88px |caption = This is Security Officer Booth. Signing off... |title = |gender = Female |race = Human |faction = NPC |location = Pandora |status = Deceased |game = Borderlands 2 |appearances=Borderlands 2 |voiced by= Anastasia Munoz }} was an NPC in Borderlands 2. Elyse Booth was a Dahl security officer in charge of protecting the Dahl miners of Sanctuary during the Dahl crystal mining operations in the Caustic Caverns. Biography Booth is introduced in the mission Perfectly Peaceful given by Sir Hammerlock. Her story is told via 4 ECHO recordings in which the Vault Hunters are required to find. Booth initially reports to Harchek, the overseer of the Dahl crystal mining operations, about how a miner came across a strange crystal formation which began to move. The crystal formation is revealed to be a crystalisk. Booth quickly discovers the crystalisks are docile as they have never seen humans before. Due to this, the humans form friendly relationships with the inquisitive creatures, Booth herself befriending a large blue crystalisk which the miners and security personnel dub as Blue. Booth suggests that the mining operations be moved away from the creatures as to not disturb them. Harchek however, insisted that Booth and her security team mine the crystalisks to harvest their crystals. Booth is shocked at this notion and tries to reason with Harchek. Booth states that without the crystals, the crystalisks will die. Booth gives forth the suggestion that Sanctuary find a different location to mine crystals so that the crystalisks may live in peace. Harchek was adamant and demanded Booth and her team to hunt the crystalisks down. Booth became enraged and defied Harchek's orders. She personally confronted and threatened Harchek to move Sanctuary somewhere else. Sadly, as Booth was threatening her, Harchek had Booth fatally shot and murdered. Harchek used Booth's death as an example to the remainder of her security team. Reluctantly, the security team complied with Harchek's orders and proceeded to hunt the crystalisks. The crystalisks however, began to fight back against the humans. During the final days of the Dahl crystal mining operations in the Caustic Caverns, most of the security team and miners were brutally killed by the crystalisks in retaliation. Justice was served when Harchek was killed by Blue, the giant crystalisk that had befriended Booth. Personality Elyse Booth was a headstrong woman who had a compassionate side towards living creatures. This is shown when she desperately tries to reason with Harchek to spare the crystalisks. Quotes "This is Security Officer Booth. Signing off.." Trivia *Booth shared a close bond with the giant crystalisk, Blue, akin to how a human is with a pet as evidenced in the first ECHO recording found by the player(s). Booth can be heard laughing and passing her hat to Blue to play with. *Booth's grave can be found near the top center of the map, close to the minecart rails in a field. The third ECHO in the mission Perfectly Peaceful in which she can be heard being shot is held to her gravestone with a pickaxe. *The quote'' "This is Security Officer Booth. Signing off.." ''is very reminiscent of the last line spoken by Ellen Ripley from the movie Alien at the end of her audio log about the disaster onboard the Nostromo. Category:Borderlands 2 Category:NPCs